Axe Cop (Character)
Summary Axey Smartist is the brother of Flutey Smartist, born to Bobber and Gobber Smartist. After making himself the enemy of Telescoping Gun Cop in the future, Telescoping Gun Cop went back in time to poison Axey's parents. He swore he'd find his parent's killer. Axey eventually became a policeman. It was when he found the "perfect fire ax" at the scene of a fire that he became Axe Cop. He hired a partner (this was his brother, Flute Cop, but he didn't know it was him because of amnesia), and got to work cleaning the streets of crime. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A, likely 4-B Name: Axey Smartist, Axe Cop Origin: Axe Cop Gender: Male Age: At least 1000000 years Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Preparation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Social Influencing (Said to be the perfect male specimen and had every unmarried woman lined up outside his home), Flight, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Telekinesis (Can perform a psychic neck snap), Fusionism (Has fused with his teammates on multiple occasions), Immersion (Reached into his TV and pulled out The Best Fairy), Empowerment (Fire only makes him stronger, as does magma.), Poison Manipulation (Has poisonous spit), Animal Manipulation (Can talk to owls), Sound Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Bad guys die if they listen to his singing), Age Manipulation (Can age opponents to death by yelling the word "old."), Mind Manipulation (Can hypnotize villains and the undead), Morality Manipulation (Turned evil robots good by biting them), Soul Manipulation (Should he take off his sunglasses, whoever sees his eyes will have have their soul removed. He notes, however, that this is a last resort for him. Kicked an opponent's soul out of their body in the cartoon), Astral Projection (Should he be restrained, a ghost of himself will appear, kill his captors, then free him), Power Mimicry, Shapeshifting (By spilling someone's blood on himself, he can both gain their abilities and adopt some of their physical features), Instinctive Reaction (Was still able to fight just as well as usual despite having his memory erased), Reality Warping (Anything he dreams will become reality), Creation (Whatever he eats, a poisoned copy of it will appear in his hand), Regeneration (Low-High, regenerated from melting), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 6, if his head is cut off it will grow spider legs and attach itself to someone else's body or simply reattach to his own). Resistance to the following: Fire Manipulation, Cosmic Radiation, Magma Manipulation, Extreme Heat, Morality Manipulation, Corruption (Type 2), Transmutation, Mind Manipulation |-|With Standard Equipment=Enhanced Senses (The Perfect Fireman's Axe has a function which allows the user to see poison in food), Deconstruction, Matter Manipulation (The Perfect Fireman's Axe can cut at a microscopic level and was used to separate people who had been fused together) Necromancy (The Perfect Fireman's Axe is able to make the dead dance), Transformation (The Perfect Fireman's Axe can sprout 1000 additional blades, or it can turn into a parachute, torch, or skateboard), Information Analysis (Can distinguish bad guys from good guys. Can detect superpowers. Can tell if something or someone has flaws as well as what they are), Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Durability Negation, Energy Projection (The star on his hat generates beams which can freeze people, hypnotize them, melt their brains, or project a heat ray), Attack Reflection (The Perfect Fireman's Axe can deflect rainbow attacks), Explosion Manipulation (Underneath his mustache is a dynamite gun), Magic Negation (The Perfect Fireman's Axe negates magic attacks), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid with the Golden Axe). Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation (Takes a pill every morning which makes him "hypnotize proof"), Poison Manipulation (His hat can function as a face mask), and Magic |-|With Optional Equipment/Power-Ups=Sleep Manipulation (Via faint bombs and the Axe Cop Swinger 2008), Explosion Manipulation (The Axe Cop Swinger 2008 spawns a bomb in the victim's mouth once they wake up), Poison Manipulation, Age Manipulation (Has access to flowers which are poisonous and turn anyone who sniffs them into children), Portal Creation, BFR, Time Travel (Via Laser-Portal Gun), Power Nullification (Via the Blue Diamond Sword), Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible things with special glasses), Summoning (Can summon dinosaurs with the dinosaur horn and can summon any of his numerous allies with a whistle), Immersion (Entered a mouse's imagination and took something from it with him into the real world), Light Manipulation (Has a bucket of light which can illuminate the entire world), Transformation, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Has an axe which can transform into any gun, including a tornado gun. Can create a hurricane), Body Puppetry (Has a gun which makes the targets flop around like dying fish), Reality Warping (Anything drawn with the Magic Pencil will become real), Duplication (Has what would likely be equal to 3 trillion clones of himself in his closet which he can summon), Holy Manipulation (God gave Axe Cop and his teammates Golden Holy Axes) Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level (Capable of harming those who can harm him), likely Solar System level (Claimed he could throw the sun at an asteroid and that such a feat would be easy). Several of his powers and weapons can ignore conventional durability. Speed: [[User_blog:Arrogant_Schmuck/Axe_Cop:_Go_Ahead_and_Jump|'Massively FTL']] with FTL reactions (Reacted to an attack from Rainbow Girl) Lifting Strength: At least Class Y (Capable of wielding the Biggest Axe Ever), likely Stellar (Claimed he could throw the sun) Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class, likely Solar System Class Durability: At least Dwarf Star level (Can withstand the counter-force of the Biggest Axe Ever), likely Solar System level Stamina: Virtually limitless (Needs only two minutes of sleep a night and can do infinite reps of anything) Range: Extended melee range to hundreds of meters with the Perfect Fireman's Axe, up to Planetary with other axes and equipment (The Perfect Axe's blade can split into 1000 additional blades. Axe Cop can wield The Biggest Axe Ever which is at least planetary in size) Standard Equipment: The Perfect Fireman's Axe, his sunglasses, his hat, and his mustache Intelligence: Extremely high (Though often single-minded and slightly arrogant, Axe Cop is an incredibly skilled combatant, having defeated Earth's leading masters of kung fu, Taekwondo, and jiu jitsu in unarmed, one-on-one fights each in a matter of minutes. After becoming the President of the World, he led Earth into one million years of peace. He has orchestrated the defeat of cosmic-level threats on multiple occasions, demonstrated the ability to immediately deduce whether someone is friendly or malicious, and displayed fluency in both English and Chinese) Weaknesses: Will melt if someone manages to surprise him, though this is rather difficult to accomplish, and he will regenerate after some time. Cherry-flavored candy canes leave him on the verge of death Others Notable Victories: Satan (The God of High School) Satan's Profile (4-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Axe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Poison Users Category:Animal Users Category:Sound Users Category:Death Users Category:Age Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Necromancers Category:Transformation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Ice Users Category:Biology Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Duplication Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Axe Cop Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4